sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Imperium
Basic Information Government Type: Absolute monarchy Faction Location: 1,500 light-years north of the Solarian Empire Region Size: 2,500 light-years Military Strength: Offensive and Defensive Demographics: 99% human, 1% Lothlorain and Gunra. Economics: * Exports: Luxury goods, rare earths, weapons, technology, art, foodstuffs * Imports: Lumber, oranges, potatoes, alcohol, certain citrus fruits Citizen Denomination: Shiban and Samurai (ruling class) Currency: Ryo Religion: Shinto and Buddhism History Founding: May 22nd, 4668 Brief History: The Samurai Imperium got its start originally in the Verge as a social experiment. The goal was to recreate an ancient culture for an anthropological study. The society was privately funded and based on historical text found on Earth. People were chosen from all over the Free Human Alliance based on skills, personality, and health. The colony was considered a success. However, the more the colony grew and the more the people integrated into the culture, the more they wanted autonomy and freedom to do as they wish. This is turn caused friction with the Free Human Alliance. Amazingly, conflict never arose between the colonists and Alliance. The Free Human Alliance kept a tight grip on the colony for the next two centuries until Emperor Randolph came to power. Upon taking the throne, he reformed the Alliance into the Solarian Empire and released the colonies in the Verge to do as they wished. The only caveat was they had to leave Solarian space to make their own path within the galaxy. The colonists were provided ships, gear, food, and weapons and were allowed to leave. The trip took months and had its own share of hardships, but they persevered. Their perseverance paid off when they found an isolated world with sufficient resources to make a new life on. They called the world Shiba, after the first child to be born on the world. The world was quickly developed and the rest of the system was quickly colonized, with various clans taking other planets in the system and surrounding systems. After this, a new government was established. But several daimyos banded together, unhappy with their lot. They were led by a man named Misawa Black, who desired to usurp power from the current leadership and claim it for himself. War quickly ensued and lasted for nearly three years. It only ended with the death of James Black in the battle of Neo-Sekigahara. After the conflict was resolved, the government declared the victory a national holiday to be celebrated by all. The government quickly turned its sights on building up the empire and establishing a strong economy and industry, as well as building up the military. They kept to themselves for over a decade before sending ships out. Their purpose both to explore and contact new governments in the hopes of bringing new trade to the Samurai. The increased wealth brought in from encountering the Ecumene, Saiyu and several other sovereign powers encouraged the Emperor to order the founding of a colony in a newly discovered system. This system would be named Eldaris. The system had rich mineral deposits and other resources needed by the still young government. Shortly after the colony was established a shuttle crashed landed and brought something sinister to the world. Creatures began appearing on the colony perimeter. After the colony was locked down colonist began going missing from their very homes. Their remains dragged into a tunnel that had been dug from under the earth. The colony was eventually evacuated and bombarded from orbit. Not long after the bombardment the Oro Convent appeared. They informed the Samurai of the threat they faced and assisted the extermination of the infestation. The joint endeavor impressed the Oro with the Samurai's skills and were allowed to send twelve candidates to attend basic Seeker training.Predator Arc. This attack in fact pushed the Samurai into joining the Union of Free Nations with the Ecumene, the Suuntari as well as the Vanir. Things were going well till the Ecumene and the Saiyu became hostile to one another. The Samurai investigated the reasoning behind the hostility. This inquiry with the Saiyu ultimately cost the Samurai their trade agreement with the Saiyu. If not for the intervention of the Solarians war would have likely ensued. References Category:Nations